


Listen, You Come Into My House...

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Slice of life-ish kinda fic, besides sammy really, but even that's a bit off, i am not going to edit this to match the game, prior to ch 3 release, so none of the characters are really based on their canon people, where pretty much all of my fluffy thoughts go as everything else I seem to write is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Just. Let everyone have a happy ending. And I do mean everyone.





	1. Three Days is not Long Enough to Deal with this Crap

It had been three days. Three days since Henry had gone into the old studio to see what Joey had been 'working' on. Three days since he found the ink machine and turned it on. Three days since he was running from his life from the very real and very living version of Bendy. Three days since he figured out how to save the cartoons that were trapped there. Three days since he brought them home to live with him.

He sat heavily in his chair at the table. Cup of coffee in one hand. Head resting in the other. Eyes opening and closing in a steady pattern. Bendy, Boris, and Alice were still asleep. Which was impressive and a very good thing, as all three of them had had nightmares every night since they left that horrible building.

Henry sighed. Many of the old staff had been transformed by the ink. He didn't ever find out if everyone had been changed, but he wasn't about to go back to find out. Sammy had been nuts and smashed out of existence quite quickly. After that it had been a blur, finding Boris and Alice transformed and then finding Bendy separate from the two. Somehow he'd managed to find a way to fix everyone up and they escaped the hellhole of a studio together.

A sudden knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Who would be at the door at this time of the morning. He lifted himself up leaving the coffee cup at the table after taking a final swig of the now lukewarm liquid. He wandered into the front hall and opened the door. As soon as he saw who was on the other side he slammed it shut.

"Henry? Please Henry I need to talk to you!" Sammy called from the other side. Henry stood there for a minute, Sammy still trying to get him to open the door, trying to process what was going on. He opened the door again.

"How the hell are you alive and back to normal?"

"Umm…" Sammy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not quite sure myself? I think it might have had something to do with you coming back to the studio? But I'm honestly not sure."

"You were transformed into some sort of an inky mess of a person and killed by as you put it 'your Lord' and you expect me to believe I'm not hallucinating right now?" And with that Henry smacked the man in the arm. Landing quite solidly.

"Ow! I mean I can understand why you would do that but really Henry?" Sammy frowned at him. "I honestly don't get it myself, but Henry I really could use some help." Sammy looked Henry in the eyes. "I've got nothing. Because of how long I was in there I've lost everything. My apartment, my car, my life. All gone. I didn't know where to turn and I was hoping that maybe you could help, I understand that it's really strange, I understand that you probably don't want to help me, but I'd really appreciate if you could let me stay just until I get myself back on my feet again." Sammy looked slightly hopeful for a moment but quickly switched to resigned figuring that Henry would likely kick him to the curb.

"Get inside. I'll get you a cup of coffee and we can talk this over some more." Henry moved to the side and let Sammy in. Just as he did so, Bendy had come down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Henry. What was with the door slamming shut?" He yawned. When he finally saw Sammy standing at the front door he froze. "Oh." Was all the little demon could get out.

"Come on into the kitchen." Henry walked past and patted Bendy's head motioning Sammy and Bendy to follow.

"Hello…" Sammy attempted.

"HENRY WHAT THE @$&#! THAT'S SAMMY! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! HOW IS HE ALIVE AND HERE! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Bendy had launched himself full speed at Henry and jumped up holding on to the front of Henry's shirt. The amount of yelling Bendy had accomplished had caused both Boris and Alice to rush down the stairs both freezing on the landing when they caught sight of Sammy.

"Henry…" Was all that Alice could get out. Boris simply growled at the man.

"Just come into the kitchen and we'll talk about it." Henry sighed prying Bendy off his chest and placing him on the floor. He grabbed a clean mug for Sammy and filled it with coffee, passing it over to the man as he sat back down at his original spot. When no one moved he sighed. "Look I'm just as confused as you three are. And Sammy if you want sugar or anything let me know. But freaking out about it isn't going to change anything." With that the toons and Sammy all sat around the table with him. The three toons stared at Sammy untrusting, they weren't about to let Sammy out of their sights.

Sammy squirmed in his chair slightly. "Henry I didn't know you'd managed to get them out too…" Henry just looked at the man. Letting Sammy squirm in his chair a bit longer.

Henry was still trying to figure out what to do. Yes he'd basically adopted the toons and given them a place to stay but he didn't know how he felt about Sammy. Of course this Sammy was the one that he remembered. Slightly awkward. Not the best in social situations. Brilliant musician. But the toons didn't trust him. And after everything that happened in the studio, Henry didn't want anything to do with it.

But Sammy really didn't have anywhere to go. Henry recalled a few years back Sammy's apartment had gone up for sale as well as all his possessions. Sammy truly had nothing. A long sigh escaped from his lungs.

"Alright, there's a spare bedroom that I can clean up. It's tight in there though. I only have a couch and a piano in there. We can look into getting you a mattress some time in the future. And I expect you to find some sort of work to help out around here."

"HENRY!" Everyone around the table exclaimed. The toons in shock and Sammy in happy surprise.

"Look the man doesn't have anywhere to go. And it looks like he's back to normal. As soon as he's got his feet back under him he'll be leaving but for now I'm going to help him out." Henry stared down the toons.

"I don't like it." Bendy was frowning heavily.

"Well you don't have to. My house, my rules. So Sammy's gonna be staying with us." Henry stated.

"Fine. But one wrong move mister and I'm gonna beat you to a pulp." Bendy shot Sammy a nasty look and wandered off to his room. Alice and Boris frowned but nodded at Henry, they didn't approve or disapprove.

Henry sighed. It was going to be a long day…


	2. Week End's Review

Henry stared into his coffee. It had been a long week, that was for sure. Sammy’s sudden appearance at his front door all back to normal was shocking to say the least. Bendy, Boris, and Alice had not taken their new house mate all that well. Well, Bendy was completely against letting the man stay and avoided Sammy like the plague. Boris and Alice we not pleased, but they didn’t voice their opinions on the matter, at least not in Sammy’s presence.

The wolf and angel had both cornered him before he had headed to bed the first evening and told him that he was crazy for letting Sammy stay. Henry had reassured them that he was keeping an eye on the man and if anything came up he would take care of it. Henry also pointed out that the whole day Sammy had been acting like his old self, if not a significant amount more nervous than he had been back when he worked at the studio, and that Sammy was probably completely stressed out from finding out he basically had nothing. They hadn’t loved Henry’s position, but were willing to follow along for now.

Henry had cleaned up the room he mentioned to Sammy shortly after he’d come into the house. Sammy thanked him profusely that night, especially when Henry had passed him an old comforter and pillow. Of course, as he should have known, that first night with Sammy in the house wouldn’t exactly end up peaceful. Bendy, Boris, and Alice all had nightmares that night and had come into Henry’s room at different times. At first it was just Bendy early on in the evening, Henry had calmed him down and got him back to his bed, but after Bendy’s third nightmare in a row Henry gave up and let Bendy sleep in his bed. Boris had come in much later and in Henry’s exhausted state had simply told him to climb under the covers. He didn’t even remember when Alice had shown up, but she had been in the bed as well that morning with them all.

Last night had been pretty bad too. He had once again found the three all next to him in the morning, Bendy had been curled into Henry’s chest clutching a teddy bear that Henry had picked up the day before to see if that would help. Bendy liked to claim he didn’t need it, but the cartoon would switch from acting like he was an adult to being the same as a kid in a split second. And Bendy sure as heck wasn’t letting Sammy see that from him, hiding the plushie back into his and Boris’ shared room before coming downstairs.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps pulling him out of his thoughts Henry looked up just as Sammy came down the stairs, hair shooting out in every direction, yawning wide and scratching his back.

“Pot has some fresh coffee.” Henry motioned with his head.

“Ah thanks.” Sammy stretched out his back as he walked over, the series of cracks that came from the man were slightly unpleasant to say the least.

“Hey, Sammy, why don’t we head out and pick you up a mattress and some clothes, I mean I fine with you borrowing them, but I’m sure you’d rather have your own.” Henry chuckled slightly. Sammy was wearing one of his pajama sets and the significantly thinner man was practically swimming in them. Sammy looked down at himself and then back up to Henry, finishing pouring his mug of coffee and joining Henry at the table.

“I appreciate that Henry, but I still haven’t found a job yet, how am I supposed to pay?” Sammy sighed.

“Sammy, I’d pay.” Henry simply replied picking up the newspaper. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning. The birds were beginning to chirp.

“What!” Sammy cried out. “Henry I can’t let you do that!” He frantically said much quieter.

Henry placed a hand on Sammy’s shoulder. “Sammy, sleeping on that couch is doing you no good, and my clothes don’t fit you. If you feel real bad about it you can pay me back later once you found a gig or something. But for now, I’m paying. I think what you had on when you came got washed up the other day, I suppose we should head out early to avoid some of the traffic.” Henry mused returning his hand to cup his chin as he stared towards the front door.

“Thank you Henry.” Sammy looked at him and smiled slightly, the most Henry had seen in the last week.

“It’s really not a problem.” Henry finished his coffee. “I’m going to go get ready, meet me at the front door when you’re all set.” Henry patted Sammy’s shoulder as he walked past him.

Returning to his room he found the toons still sleeping away in his bed. Bendy had shifted so that he was on top of Boris. Henry smiled at the sight and chuckled. He quickly ran through the shower and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. Returning to his room he found that the toons were just beginning to wake up. “Morning you three.”

“Good morning Henry, what are you doing up so early?” Alice asked.

“I’m going to head into town with Sammy. Need to pick up a mattress and some clothes for the man. Probably will stop at the grocery store on the way back as well. We’ll be back well before dinner though.”

“Why’re you buying him stuff?” Bendy sneered.

“Bendy come on you know why. I’m sure Sammy will have a job soon and it won’t be a problem. I know you don’t like the arrangement but please, Sammy seems to be doing fine.” Henry sighed.

“I still don’t trust that guy…” Bendy shook his head.

“You don’t have to.” Henry looked at him. “But for now he’s here in the house. And you won’t even have to deal with him for most of today since we’ll be out.” Henry checked his watch. “Alright, I’m going to head out now, we’ll see you this afternoon.”

“See ya Henry!” Came the chorus of replies as he headed out of his room and back down the stairs. He found Sammy just finishing lacing up his shoes as he walked over to the front door.

“Ready to go?” Henry asked as he pulled on his shoes.

“I guess… But seriously Henry this is far too kind of you. I feel terrible for costing you money…” Sammy rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Don’t.” Henry stated simply. “Like I said it’s not a problem. I have plenty of money. I ended up getting an illustrator gig, I work from home, it’s fine, please just, let me help you Sammy. No more of this I don’t deserve it crap. Now hop in the truck, I’m just gonna lock up.” Henry let the man pass him and locked the front door behind him. He climbed into the driver’s seat and they headed down to the shopping mall that was thirty minutes away.

Eventually they found a twin mattress that was perfect for Sammy, as well as a lightweight bed frame to go with it, and a solid two weeks worth of clothes as a start to rebuilding Sammy’s closet. Sammy was at a bit of a loss at the current fashion trends which Henry had laughed at, but eventually they had found some clothes more Sammy’s speed. They quickly went through the local grocery store after returning to town, picking up a number of things that Henry had been running out of, as well as a small package of donuts that the bakery had on sale for them to have for desert. Sammy had been much more jovial as they had gone through the store laughing and joking with Henry, but as soon as they turned down the street and Henry’s house came into view Sammy clammed up.

“Sammy?” Henry glanced at the man. He had slouched down in the passenger seat slightly, moving his thumb across the palm of his hand, an old nervous tick as Henry recalled.

“Oh. Sorry Henry. Just thinking…”

“Listen, it’s gonna take some time before they fully warm up to you. I was surprised that they stuck with me, but I think it was more to do with the fact that I hadn’t been there in the studio for thirty years.” Henry guessed at what he was thinking, causing Sammy to turn to him as he guessed right. “But look, I know you didn’t mean for it to happen. You weren’t yourself. And your going to have to prove yourself to them. But eventually they’ll come around.”

“But—“

“No buts, I think a good way to start is to work on that musical you were always wanting to write.” Henry smirked at him.

“How on earth did you know about that!” Sammy looked at him shocked.

“You would occasionally write notes in the margins of your pad about songs and story stuff that I would occasionally get a glance at. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” Henry broke out into a laugh as Sammy sputtered. The truck now in the drive way, parked with the engine off.

“I can’t believe— How did you even— Henry!” Sammy sat flabbergasted.

“Just, think about it Sammy.” Henry patted his shoulder causing Sammy to come back to reality. “Now let’s see about setting you up with a proper bed.”


	3. New Neighbors

Henry had just walked through the door. Taking off his shoes and placing them to the side. He’d just visited the post office to mail off the last batch of illustrations the company had asked for. Placing his coat in the closet, he made it to just in front of the staircase when he was jumped on.

“Henry!” Bendy smiled up at him.

“Yes Bendy?” Henry smiled back, it was hard not to.

“Just saying hi!” And with that Bendy let go and ran back up the stairs. Henry assumed to mess around with Boris and Alice before lunch. Henry chuckled at the little demon’s antics.

Another noise rang through the house. A sweet but sad melody had started up drifting down the stairs. Sammy had found a gig with a local restaurant a few blocks over to provide some mood music and play swing tunes on the weekends when the restaurant opened their dance floor. The melody though was from Sammy’s musical that he’d started writing, after Henry had told him to work on it. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen to prep some sandwiches for everyone, there was a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” He questioned out loud. Sammy had stopped playing at that moment, presumably having heard the knock on the door, the toons remained silent. Henry moved to the front room and opened the front door surprised by the person on the other side.

“Howdy neighbor, I’m new to the neighborhood and just wanted to— Oh my gracious me… Henry?” Norman Polk’s mouth hung open a little bit. Then the man wrapped his arm around Henry and gave him the tightest sideways hug he’d received in his life. “I had no idea that you were still here! I thought you left ages ago! Why didn’t you come back!” Norman finally released him.

“Norman! Its been quite some time! No I’ve been in the same spot for ages, got it after I returned from service. Just couldn’t bring myself to face Joey immediately after and had some things to work out myself. But I’m glad to see you’re still kicking! You moving in?”

“Yep,” Norman popped the ‘P’, “me and the missus finally got all the kids out of the house now and I missed living here so we just moved in a bit down the road.” Norman smiled brightly. “But Henry, I don’t know if you knew but Joey—“

“Henry who’s at the door?” Boris asked coming down the stairs and into the front hall.

“Lordy, what—  What is going on?” Norman stuttered, eyebrows practically off his face, as he stared at Boris.

“You got time to step inside? It’s a long story…” Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sure the missus won’t mind, because I’m all ears for this one.”

* * *

 

“And that’s everything about the studio.” Henry finished recounting his tale of horror and escape. Boris had left shortly after seeing Norman, simply because of the memories involved. Henry had no doubt that he'd told Bendy and Alice about Norman's entrance. "Oh there's one more thing Norman--"

"Oh, umm… hello Norman…" Sammy had come down the stairs without either of the two men at the table noticing, rubbing his thumb against his palm.

"Oh Lordy, just when I thought this day couldn't get any stranger…" Norman muttered. "Sammy." The curt greeting was given.

"I was just about to say. Norman, Sammy here is staying with me for a while." Henry sighed. It seemed like the two had ended on a sour note. No puns intended.

"I'm surprised you let this looney into your home Henry." Norman had leaned over and whispered into Henry's ear.

"Norman, it wasn't him. It was whatever was going on in that studio. He's been doing much better now. Finally got him to start on his musical you remember?" Henry returned. "Sammy why don't you join us? Catch up on old times?" Henry offered the chair on the opposite side of himself to Sammy.

"No it's alright. I need to start heading out anyway." Sammy then turned and headed into the front room, pulled on his shoes and headed out the door, locking it after himself with the replica key Henry had gotten made. Henry sighed.

"Henry you sure you're alright?" Norman put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, it's been stressful and nobody's exactly doing great. But we're trying our best." A tired smile from Henry. "Besides I'm more worried about Sammy and the rest of them. They've been through Hell and back…” Henry put his head into his hand. Norman patted his back.

“I can understand ya Henry. Sammy and I, well, we didn’t leave on the best of terms, I hightailed it out of there before the worst of it I guess. But it’s a little hard to see it like you do. I’ll try my best for you though. We gotta stick together.” Norman smiled at him. “What’s Sammy doing that he has to be out of the house at this time anyways?”

“He got a gig down at a restaurant last week. Play’s for their afternoon and evening crowd. He’s back around ten.” Henry looked back up at Norman returning his hands to rest on the table.

“I see. When does he have days off?” Norman’s question caused Henry’s eyebrow to quirk upwards.

“Mondays and Tuesdays. Why?”

“Well, I think it would be mighty nice to have a poker night or two.” Norman smiled. “Trade off between your house and mine.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Henry smirked in response.

“Then I expect to see you over at my house around eight next Monday.” And with that Norman lifted himself from his chair. “I probably aught to head back home to the missus. It was great to see you again Henry.” Henry followed after him walking towards the front door.

“You too Norman.” Henry smiled opening the door for him. “We’ll see you then.”

“Have a good night now.”

“You as well, tell your wife hello for me.”

“Will do.” And with that Norman began walking back towards his house just down the street. Henry chuckled and shook his head. He was glad that Norman was around and wasn’t going to completely hold a grudge against Sammy. He’d also taken the news that the cartoons that he once directed the band behind now were walking around in Henry’s house. He shut the door and sat back down at the table, staring off into the backyard.

_Hmm… Maybe a good swing from that tree would be nice… And some lawn chairs and a table… The weather is starting to get nicer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun was fully intended.


	4. Glad to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know when you meet someone for the first time you give them your name and shake their hand?

Sammy stared into his coffee mug. It had been a trying two weeks since he escaped from the studio. He’d found that his apartment and all his possessions had long been sold off leaving him with no where to go. He had then managed to find Henry’s house, having remembered that one of the band members had said something ages ago that Henry, while he didn’t return to the studio, had stayed in town and taken up residence. He didn’t recall the exact reason Henry hadn’t returned, but it was at this point moot, Sammy had just needed somewhere to stay and get his life sorted out and luckily Henry had agreed.

What had given him the most shock though was that Henry had somehow managed to get the toons back to normal and taken them home with him. It didn’t make life all that easy for Sammy. The first week had been a series of pranks from Bendy: Paper shreds on the couch he was sleeping on, sugar swapped with salt, adding a squirt of hot sauce to his coffee when he wasn’t looking. Sammy hadn’t told Henry of course, mostly because he felt he deserved it, and he’d rather the little demon was not doing anything but the pranks. Sammy knew he could do more if he wanted, shivering slightly from the memories of the studio. But mysteriously the second week had been void of pranks which was concerning in and of itself.

He had followed Henry's suggestion of working on his musical. Luckily the piano that was in the room Henry had given him was still in tune. Fiddling with the keys every so often was relaxing but at the same time still dredged up memories that he'd rather not think about. But he realized that he needed to push past that if he was going to seriously consider working on the musical. He'd found a job at one of the local restaurants as the mood musician on Tuesday and was hired to work Wednesday through Sunday and started the next day. Which consequently was when Norman, the old band conductor, had actually moved in down the street. He and Norman had not left on, well, the best of terms. He had somewhat overheard when Henry and Norman were talking. He knew Norman probably saw him as if he were still under the influence of the studio, which he could understand why, after all Norman had held out for quite a while before quitting, and knew Norman had seen a version of him that he wasn’t proud of nor ever wanted to repeat.

He looked up as Henry came down the stairs. The man stumbled his way over to the coffee pot, most likely having smelled it from upstairs, with his eyes barely open. How he managed to pour his first cup in that state Sammy could not say. Henry finished the mug in three long gulps and refilled his mug joining Sammy at the table when he was finished.

“Morning Sammy. You got back late huh?” Henry blinked at the bright sunlight from the back door.

“Yeah it was a bit of a late night.” Sammy shrugged.

There was a lull in the conversation for a solid three minutes as the men sat in silence sipping at their coffee. Then Henry mumbled something. “Huh?” Sammy stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I said when Norman visited yesterday he said we should get together for a poker night on Monday.”

“Ah have fun then.”

“No you dork, all three of us.” Henry gave him a lopsided grin.

“Henry. Why on earth would Norman invite me as well? We ended on pretty bad terms.” Sammy sighed.

“Hey,” Henry took a swig of his coffee, “no getting all down on yourself. Besides, let’s leave that behind us. It’ll be fun. Come on!”

“I’ll think about it…” Internally Sammy was freaking out. Norman wanted him, to come to his house, to play a regular old game of poker. He stared at the table as he returned the coffee mug to his lips in order to not respond any further. Alice then wandered down the stairs.

“Morning Henry. Sammy.” Alice greeted as she entered the kitchen.

“Heya Alice.” Henry greeted.

“Morning.”

“Ah, Henry, I was wondering… actually never mind...” Alice shook her head.

“What is it Alice?” Henry sat up much more alert than before. Sammy guessed it was the first cup of coffee kicking in.

“I was wondering if it were at all possible that Bendy, Boris, and I could— could, ah, come to the store with you? I heard you mention going today to yourself last night.” She wrung her hands together.

“I don’t see why not.” Sammy looked at the man slightly startled. Henry had caught his look. “I mean it’s not like the town isn’t gonna find out, so why not sooner rather than later.” Henry shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

“Thank you Henry!” Alice smiled brightly. She then turned into the kitchen and began prepping herself some toast and jam. Boris came down the stairs next.

“Morning Boris.” Henry said as the wolf came over.

“Morning Henry. Sammy.” The wolf returned with a large yawn. “What’s the plan for today?” He looked to the two men curiously, ears perked up.

“We’re gonna go into town. Probably a bit after Bendy gets up.” Henry explained.

“Well have fun I guess.”

“Seriously, what’s with everyone thinking I don’t mean them? I mean all of us Boris. Sammy, myself, you, Alice, and Bendy. All of us.” Henry explained, a light twinge of annoyancein his voice. Sammy rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he was the cause of that annoyance. Boris and Alice didn’t pick up on it, Boris growing a wide grin and Alice nodding at him.

“Thanks Henry!”

“Yep, we just need Bendy to get up now.” Henry smirked.

“Whaddaya need me for?” Bendy slurred as he rubbed his eyes. Bendy like Henry did not wake up easily.

“We’re going into town today Bendy, all of us.” Boris jumped in before Henry could explain.

“Wait. What? For real?” Bendy stared incredulously at Henry. Henry simply nodded at the little demon. “THANK YOU HENRY!” Bendy jumped up at the man and enveloped him in a hug.

“I don’t know why the three of you all thought I was gonna keep you cooped up forever. I mean, the town’s gonna find out eventually.” Henry patted Bendy as he released him. “But I do need the three of you to be aware that we might get some stares.” Henry got serious. Sammy was a little startled by the expression, only having seen Henry’s more serious side during the recent events of the studio.

Henry had been a very joyful man back when he had started the studio with Joey. He would laugh frequently and be very excited to see what everyone was working on. There had been a number of times that Henry had to be called back to his desk before he spent the whole day in departments that he wasn’t meant to be in. The serious face that Henry had developed was quite odd for such a joyful man, but thirty years changes people.

Sammy was startled by a hand waving in front of his face.

“You alright there? You were staring a hole into the table there.” Henry chuckled.

“Yeah sorry I’m fine. What were you saying?”

“That we are just going to the grocery store today, we just need a few things, so it’ll be a quick trip.” Henry summarized what the conversation had been about.

“Oh, alright.”

“When you guys are all set meet by the door. I gotta throw on some clothes.” Henry left the table. Which consequently left Sammy with the toons.

“So Sammy.” Bendy turned to him.

“Umm… Yes Bendy?” Sammy was seriously confused as to why the little devil was finally addressing him after two weeks of being given the silent treatment.

“How’s that musical coming along?” Sammy was thrown completely off kilter now.

“Umm… Slow…” Sammy wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Bendy…” Alice sent a look that Sammy couldn’t decipher towards Bendy.

“Alright fine. Look Sammy. The first week you were here I definitely didn’t like it. It’s why I pranked ya, to see if I got a reaction out of ya.” Bendy admitted. “But you did nothing. And you were fine, and you got yourself a job, and then you started working on the musical. So it got me thinking.” Bendy got out of his chair and walked towards him. “Glad to meet you, my names Bendy.” Bendy stuck his hand out and looked towards the floor. Sammy stared at him. “Well?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to follow…” Sammy rubbed at the back of his neck, confused as to what the toon wanted him to do.

“Your supposed to shake someone’s hand when you meet them right.” Bendy looked up at him, expression mimicking a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. Umm… Pleasure to meet you too Bendy, I’m Sammy.” He took Bendy’s hand and shook it. A bright smile stretched across Bendy’s face and Sammy couldn’t help but return a grin of his own. Then Bendy launched himself at Sammy and enveloped him in a hug. Sammy was having a bit of an emotional overload. Bendy didn’t hate him? And was hugging him? He looked to the side and saw Boris and Alice nod at him. Alice gave him a look that he took to mean ‘we’ll explain more later’. “Ah, thank you Bendy, well I better get upstairs and change into something other than pajamas…” He was released by Bendy and allowed to get out of his chair.

“We’ll be by the front door.” Alice returned as he walked towards the staircase.

“Alright.” Sammy returned. When he reached the top of the stair he found Henry just about to head down.

“Still in your pjs? Sammy, what’s with the look? Did something happen?” Henry looked at him with concern.

“Ah no, nothing bad, just, a lot to take in.” Sammy gave a faint lopsided grin towards him. Henry quirked an eyebrow and with a look Sammy knew he was talking to him as well later that evening.

“Alright then. Better get changed I guess.” And with that Henry let him continue on his way. Sammy had a lot to think about, but first it was time to go grocery shopping.

* * *

“Oh can we get this Henry?” Bendy looked up at him holding a bag of lollipops, eyes shining brightly.

“Alright, but that’s your one treat okay?” Henry smiled down at him.

“Okay!” He smiled and placed the bag into the cart.

Henry was glad that the grocery store wasn’t crowded in the mornings. When the group had walked in there had been only the clerks and a few people shopping. It was part of the reason he wanted to go early in the morning, fewer questions to answer.

“Sammy have you had this before?” Alice pointed to a package of cereal on the shelf.

“Ah no, most of these are very new to me too. Do you want to try it with me?” Sammy smiled at Alice.

“Oh, okay yeah let’s do that!” She smiled back.

“Henry?” Boris came up to him, a strange look on his face.

“Yes Boris?”

“Umm… there’s been a lady staring at us for the last three minutes.” He tilted his head behind him slightly. Henry turned and looked and there was a woman who looked to be in her late thirty’s staring at the group, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Can I help you ma’am?” Henry called over. The woman suddenly snapped her mouth closed and straightened herself out and began walking over to the group.

“Are they— Is it really— I can’t believe—“ The woman started.

“I assume that you are familiar with Bendy, Boris, and Alice?” Henry ventured.

“Yes! Yes! I watched the films as soon as they were in the theaters! But—“ It seemed the woman couldn’t form coherent sentences.

“Yes, they are the real characters. I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but we would like to continue our shopping now. I am glad that you seemed to have enjoyed the show though.” Henry had noticed that Bendy, Boris, Alice, and surprisingly Sammy had all grown uncomfortable with the woman’s presence.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry! I’ll let you be now, I just wanted to say I loved the show! Excuse me.” And with that she hurried out of the aisle and around a corner out of sight.

“Well, I think we have just about everything.” Henry gathered everyone’s attention. “What do you all say we head back to the house and make some lunch?” Vigorous nods were given in return from everyone.

* * *

It was getting rather late into the evening now, Sammy noted. After everything that happened that morning and then at the grocery store he was more than happy to grab his pillow. Except that he was cornered by Alice.

“Ah Sammy, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” Alice had stopped him from entering his room.

“Oh, um, what about Alice.” Sammy shifted his weight from one foot to another.

“Funnily enough I need to talk to Sammy too.” Henry interjected, coming up the stairs. “And I have a sneaking suspicion that both our conversations are related. So if you don’t mind I think I will join you.” He said. “Here we can use my room.” He lead them over to his door and opened it allowing both of them inside.

“So Henry, do you want to start or should I?” Alice asked, apprehension clear in her voice.

“I think you should.” Henry prompted.

“Alright then.” Alice placed her hands in her lap. “I just wanted to explain what was with this morning.” Henry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I know that we didn’t start off on the best foot when you joined us. But after that first week where Bendy was pranking you—“

“Wait Bendy was what?” Henry stopped her.

“It’s alright Henry it doesn’t matter anymore.” Sammy put a hand up.

“As I was saying, Bendy pranked you that first week you were with us. But when you got the job, and then Norman came to visit, and you hadn’t done anything to the pranks nor changed back…” She trailed off for a second. “But you didn’t act the way we thought you would, and we were previously very scared, but Boris, Bendy and I talked everything out while you and Henry were out of the house. And, well, we want a fresh start. So Sammy, I’m glad to meet you.” Alice put her hand out to Sammy and he shook it. A small knock on the door interrupted them.

“Yes?” Henry asked.

“It’s Boris. Is it alright that if I come in?” Boris asked from the other side of the door.

“Is that alright you two?” Henry asked.

“Yes.” The two answered in time.

“Yes Boris you can come in.” And with that Boris entered the door.

“I just wanted to say I’m glad to meet you too Sammy.” And with that Boris and Sammy shook hands.

“Well I think that’s all I need to know. Now if you’ll all get out so that I can get some sleep, which I highly recommend you all do as well.” Henry chuckled as he stood up from his chair.

“Good night Henry.” Alice and Boris said together and left the room.

“Sammy. I’m glad they’ve forgiven you.” Henry smiled at the man before he left the room.

“Me too.” Sammy gently smiled back. “Good night.”

“Good night.”


	5. A Sunny Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S is for Saturday, sunshine, and...

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The pinks and oranges of the sunrise as the first few rays of light began to creep out was majestic. The dew on the grass sparkled like tiny, glittering jewels. The faintly visible stars and still visible moon made the whole scene seem otherworldly. 

No one in the house was awake to see it. 

It was two hours later that Henry woke up to the smell of coffee coming from downstairs. He zombie shuffled to the staircase making sure his hand was on the railing before attempting to traverse the steps. Once he managed to get down the stairs without causing himself bodily harm he continued his zombie shuffle to the coffee pot and completed his morning routine of chugging his first cup in three gulps and then pouring himself a second one before sitting at the table.

“Morning.” He greeted with as much energy as he could muster before the first cup hit his system. 

“Morning Henry.” Sammy greeted in return continuing to read the newspaper in front of him. They both sat in comfortable silence. Just as Henry was perking up there came a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” Henry questioned out loud as he moved to the door in order to answer it. Opening the door he was in for a bit of a shock.

“Hiya Henry! Umm… Is this an alright time? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec.” Susie Campbell asked. 

“Susie?” Sammy asked from the table.

“Sammy is that you?” Susie asked aloud. 

“How about you come in Susie.” Henry suggested so that the two wouldn’t call across the house. 

“Ah sorry Henry.” Susie blushed slightly. She entered the house pulling off her high heels which Henry noted were spotted with ink drops.

“Susie…Were you in the studio?” Henry asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I was trapped in there for a while. Saw Sammy a couple times but I couldn’t say a word, that ink was some nasty stuff.” She chuckled and trailed off. She took a seat across from Henry and Sammy.

“Wait you were in there too?” Sammy questioned.

“Yeah. Saw a lot of what was going on in that place from where I was stuck too.” She gave a small pointed look at Sammy who rubbed the back of his neck in response. “But that’s the past. And it seems you’ve managed to get better Sammy so it’s not anything I want to think about any time soon.” She gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay with him. “But Henry I came here cause it was the first place I could think of. My place—my place was torn down some time ago it seems…” She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I got another spare room. It’s being used as storage right now. But I can probably get it cleaned up before tonight. We can get a mattress tomorrow, if you don’t mind sleeping on a couch for a night.” Henry gave a tired smile at her.

“Oh thank you so much Henry! I knew I could count on you!” She launched herself at him from across the table to hug him nearly taking out his coffee cup in the process. 

“It’s really not a problem Susie.” Henry hugged her back briefly. 

“Why is it that some mornings you two are perfectly quiet and others you two can’t seem to let a guy sleep a bit longer.” Bendy yawned as he came down the stairs. 

“It’s a little hard when you are greeting an old friend Bendy.” Sammy chuckled. 

“What are you—“ Bendy stopped and stared at Susie. He then hightailed it upstairs. “Alice! Alice get up! Alice!” He called loud enough for the three downstairs to hear him. There was some shuffling heard from upstairs and words that they couldn’t make out.

“Henry? How did you fix them up? I thought that they—” Susie asked in a whisper.

“Yeah. It’s a long story. But we’re all here now.” 

“Bendy I don’t see what the rush is.” Alice huffed as she trailed behind him down the stairs, Boris following behind having been woken up by all the shouting. She paused on the last step when she had turned to look at the table and found Susie sitting there. “Oh my goodness— Is it— Is it really you Susie?” Alice asked, small tears springing to her eyes. 

“Yes it’s really me sweetheart.” Susie smiled kindly. And with that Alice ran over and tightly hugged her voice actor. Sammy smiled at the scene while Henry chuckled.

“Well if that gets you excited then I don’t know if we should mention that she’s gonna be staying here too.” Henry smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

“What? Oh my! Henry is this for real?” Alice asked. 

“Yeah do you have enough space?” Boris asked. He and Bendy looked at each other and then back to him.

“Yeah I have a few more rooms that are filled with nothing but dust right now so why not use them for something better than that.” Henry chuckled. 

“Henry I really can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.” Susie turned back to him a wide smile on her face and tears springing back to her eyes. 

“It’s really no problem.” Henry returned. 

“We seem to really be adding to the family here it seems.” Boris spoke up. A goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Yeah!” Bendy perked up. “We really are! And I think I know what this calls for! Group hug time!” Bendy smiled wide and bounced from foot to foot. 

“Alright. Group hug time.” Henry smirked. Henry, Alice, Sammy, and Susie all came over to Bendy and Boris and joined into the hug. 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. 


	6. Fifteenth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about why Bendy likes hugs...

Bendy stared at the ceiling. It was creeping up on midnight. Boris’ soft breathing was the only sound in the room besides the occasional rustling of blankets from the two occupants. Bendy didn’t want to sleep, it meant the possibility of nightmares, and even though it was getting easier to sleep, it was something he didn’t want to deal with. He’d basically slept in Henry’s bed every night since they escaped from the studio.

And that had been fifteen days ago.

Admittedly it was getting easier to sleep as more and more members of the studio staff returned to normal and took up residence in Henry’s house. He smirked to himself. He hadn’t expected that one. But it was as Boris said, they were becoming a family now, and Bendy wouldn’t change that for the world.

Eventually he felt his eyes flutter closed. Sleep overtook the dancing demon.

* * *

He could feel it. His body was wrong. Too tall, too long, no vision. It hurt all over. Then a voice.

“Ben—“ Someone familiar but who?

Black slowly turned into sight, gray and then color. He was looming above a man. Hand pressing down on his throat. Blood freely flowing from a cut on the man’s shoulder. Again familiar.

_Oh no… no, no, no, **NO** … Not this… Not again… Henry…_

“I hope you’re ready to die old man.” He said.

But that wasn’t him. He couldn’t control himself, he screamed in his head to try and make his body release Henry. But nothing changed.

“Bendy—“ Henry struggled to get words out. “Ben—“ The man’s face was turning purple from lack of oxygen. Then there was a faint release of air and Henry’s body went limp under his hand.

* * *

“NO!” Bendy shouted as he bolted upright, startling Boris awake and putting him on alert.

“Bendy what’s wrong what is it.” Boris asked freaking out trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I— I— I killed him!” Bendy bawled.

“Bendy what are you talking about?” Boris asked.

“Henry! I killed him! I—“

“Bendy? Boris? Are you two alright?” Henry asked from the door way, faint light from the hallway lighting him up from behind. Bendy launched himself at Henry. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m here.” Henry soothed rubbing Bendy’s back.

“You were— You were dead. And it was my— It was my fault.” Bendy cried into Henry’s chest.

“Well I’m not, because I’ve got you, and your safe.” Henry gently smiled, not that Bendy saw, face still buried into his chest. Boris relaxed and turned back to his bed, in order to attempt to get some more sleep. “How about we go to my room.” Henry leaned over grabbing Bendy’s teddy bear and then gently closed the door for Boris and carried Bendy to his room.

Bendy was glad he had Henry. As his tears subsided he could hear the man’s heart beat, strong and continuous. Henry was warm, it was comforting, his arms were also strong and supportive, and Henry’s hand at his back made him feel safe.

Safe.

He was safe.

He leaned further into Henry, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Safe.”

“Hmm?” Henry hummed as he closed his room’s door.

“Why I like hugs… It’s safe.” Bendy muttered. “It feels safe.” And with that the little demon fell asleep again, curled up tight against Henry clutching the teddy bear against his chest.

“Yes, they are aren’t they…” Henry trailed off.


	7. Summer is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Time to remedy that! Some good pure slice of life fluff coming your way now!

Henry sat with his coffee mug in hand, already refilled and half way gone. It had been interesting to say the least. With a total of six occupants in the house it was getting a little tight. Luckily Sammy had his own income now and was pretty self sufficient as far as that went. Susie was well on her way to finding a job as well, she’d applied for a few receptionist jobs and was waiting for responses back. He himself had been relatively busy with a rash of illustration gigs. But now that it was Sunday it was nice and quiet. He’d called Norman the night before to tell him that he and Sammy would be over around eight with a pack of beers on Monday to just relax and kick back.

He stared out into the backyard before the shuffling of feet pulled him out of his thoughts. Susie, Sammy, and the toons were all coming down the stairs. Bendy yawned widely before reaching the bottom, causing a small traffic jam as he stopped completely before continuing down the stairs. Henry chuckled at his antics.

“Good morning everyone.” Henry greeted. A chorus of good mornings followed. Sammy went to pour himself some coffee as Susie moved to make some tea. The toons sat around the table near Henry.

“So, what are we gonna do today Henry?” Bendy asked wide awake now.

“Well, I was thinking of heading to the hardware store, I have a few things that I’d like to get to put in the backyard.” Henry said, lifting his mug up.

“What kind of things?” Boris asked.

“Some patio furniture and some other things. Summer is coming, so I figure we will be outside a bit more, and it doesn’t hurt to spruce things up a bit.” Henry replied after finishing his sip of coffee.

“Ah can we go too?” Bendy asked.

“It’s gonna be a pretty quick trip bud and this ain’t exactly a fun trip either.” Henry said.

“Awww okay.” Bendy responded somewhat downcast.

“Maybe next time. Besides I have some trips planned for us in the future, so a hardware store run won’t be all that exciting compared to what’s to come.” Henry patted Bendy on the back as he stood up. Sammy and Susie had returned with some cereal and bowls for the toons and themselves. “I’ll be back around lunch time most likely.”

“Alright!” Bendy said understanding that there were fun trips ahead of them in the future.

Henry smiled and headed upstairs, showering quickly and pulling on some fresh clothes before returning downstairs. By the time he finished the rest of the household had finished their breakfast and were moving to get ready for the day themselves.

“I’ll see you all in a bit.” Henry said as he pulled on his shoes.

“See you later Henry.” Susie waved him off.

* * *

 

The hardware store was not too far into town, and as he went though the aisles to pick up the items he found a few extra items. While a bit pricey, a small grill would add to the summer fun that was soon to come. He found a nice small, red charcoal grill and nice set of patio furniture. A small canvas pergola was added to the cart as well.

He was glad he had some coupons for the store he was at, the total price of his shopping trip was a bit much. But it was cut to a bit more of a reasonable price. Still, he knew that they would be putting all of this to good use. It was all worth it in the long run.

Loading up the back of his truck with his purchases he got back on the road and headed home. Ready to set up the backyard for their summer fun.

* * *

 

Returning home he found his front room in a slightly cleaner state. Listening close he heard the whirr of a vacuum running upstairs in one of the rooms. Coming into the kitchen with a questioning look on his face he found the kitchen and family room much cleaner than when he left them as well. Nobody was downstairs though. The vacuum shut off and voices floated down the stairs.

“Hello?” Henry called up the stairs.

“Henry’s home!” He heard Bendy exclaim, causing him to chuckle. Bendy was racing down the stairs and quickly jumped into Henry’s arms.

“I take it you missed me?” Henry asked as he laughed.

“Yeah, Miss Susie had us cleaning up the house the whole time. Said it would be a good surprise for you!” Bendy smiled widely. As he spoke Alice, Boris, Susie, and Sammy came down the stairs.

“Ah your back! Welcome home. Hope you don’t mind me cleaning up the place.” Susie said as she finished walking down the stairs with a feather duster in hand.

“Not at all! But you know you didn’t have to do that!” Henry said in surprise.

“No, no, no, it’s no problem! Besides you are graciously allowing us to stay here. It’s the least I could do, and I had plenty of wonderful helpers!” She smiled at the toons and Sammy.  “Now how about lunch! I already prepped us some turkey and cheese sandwiches!” She moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Yeah turns out Susie’s pretty into the care and keeping of a household.” Sammy chuckled at Henry’s expression.

“I guess so.” Henry smirked. “Well, setting up the backyard can wait, lets eat!”


	8. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages since I wrote for this fic oh my goodness! But after receiving a few comments recently on it I decided to brush the dust off of it and bring it back! 
> 
> A quick note though: This was started before Chapter 3 of the game was released, therefore I am not going back and editing anything, so this fic is very non-canon. I don’t think anyone is exactly going to complain, but just so you know there is nothing that will match the Chapter 3 information regarding Susie/‘Alice’ and Norman/The Projectionist. 
> 
> But without further ado, it’s time to get to that poker game that Norman was talking about.

It was finally Monday night. Henry had made sure that the toons and Susie were comfortable before leaving with Sammy. Norman’s house wasn’t that far from Henry’s own, but Henry knew that they would not be back before the toons got tuckered out, even if they protested to not being tired it wasn’t long before they started yawning. Henry had no doubt that Bendy would try to last the longest, waiting for him to return home. The two men walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence for a good minute.

“Are you sure he’s alright with me?” Sammy asked rubbing his palm.

“Yes Sammy, I’ve said it before and I’ll keep saying it because it’s true, Norman is fine with you coming. He specifically asked what night’s you had off in order for you to be able to come too.” Henry gave Sammy a patient smile.

“Sorry, I just, I’m really nervous.” Sammy admitted.

“I don’t blame you. Just be yourself. And I’m here for you too.”

“Thanks Henry.” Sammy gave a small smile back.

They finally made it to Norman’s house. Henry knocked on the door as Sammy fiddled with his shirt.

“Coming!” Mrs. Polk called out.

“Just relax Sammy.” Henry sighed as he watched the ex-band director fiddle with his tie next.

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Henry replied simply.

“Ah hello! Henry it’s been so long!” Layla Polk wrapped the man into a strong hug.

“Layla it’s been ages! How are you doing!” Henry greeted back.

“Oh good, good! We just finished unpacking and I decided that a blueberry pie was just the thing to celebrate to, you are more than welcome to have a slice.” She paused finally noticing Sammy, eyes widening slightly. “Why mister Lawrence, it’s been ages…” She trailed off. It became quite apparent to Henry that she’d been told of at least some of what had happened to Sammy.

“Ah Mrs. Polk, just Sammy is fine.” Sammy replied nervously, running a hand through his hair. There was a long pause for a moment before Layla wrapped Sammy into just as tight a hug as she had with Henry.

“Just Layla to you too dear. Now that’s enough dawdling, let’s get you inside. Norman’s waiting for you in the back room. And you are more than welcome to a slice of pie as well Sammy.” Layla smiled. Henry released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Layla was a kind soul, and even though she knew some of what happened she too was forgiving of it. Henry smiled at Sammy and motioned for the man to step into the house. Both entered, leaving their shoes at the door and followed Layla into the main house.

“Henry! Sammy! Hope you’re ready to get your asses kicked.” Norman grinned in greeting from the edge of the living room area.

“Not if I kick your ass first.” Henry grinned back.

“Oh?” Sammy paused for a moment. “I seem to remember wiping you out far more than you ever did to me.” Sammy smirked. All three men paused before laughing together.

“Ah it’s been quite some time.” Norman smiled widely.

“It really has…” Sammy smiled too.

“Here you all go.” Layla came over with a small tray with three pieces of pie. “I’ll be upstairs for a while, just call me if you need anything alright?” Layla smiled after placing the small plates of pie down on the table.

“Will do, thank you for the pie Layla.” Henry smiled.

“Yes thank you.” Sammy nodded. Layla took the tray back to the kitchen and left the men together.

“Alright let’s get this poker game started!” Norman clapped his hands together.

* * *

“Are you really trying to tell me you aren’t cheating there Lawrence?” Norman chided.

“Well Polk, if I was cheating it only be due to you cheating, so if you aren’t cheating then neither am I.” Sammy poked back.

“Now, now,” Henry smiled. “It’s not cheating if it’s what the deck gives you.” And with that he placed down four aces and the king of hearts.

“Henry! How?!?” Sammy and Norman exclaimed at the same time. Henry just laughed.

“Looks like I’ll be taking the victory on this one.”

“How? There’s no way.” Sammy looked at his hand and then picked up the deck and flicked through it. “He really did get dealt that…”

“Well that was quite a game.” Norman leaned back.

“Thanks for having us Norman.” Henry smiled at the man.

“Well I expect next week same time we’ll be meeting up again at your house. I’ll just have to try again then.” Norman smiled back. The three laughed before getting up and walking towards the front door, Sammy and Henry pulling on their shoes again. They bid their well wishes and goodbyes before Henry and Sammy headed back to Henry’s house.

“See, told you it’d be fine.” Henry said after there was a bit of distance between them and Norman’s house.

“It was. Thank you Henry.” Sammy smiled.

“There’s no need to thank me.” Henry looked to Sammy. “I’m just glad you came.”

“Me too. Me too.” The two walked back the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. After getting inside they found Susie working on a knitting project in the living room.

“I take it they’re all in bed?” Henry asked quietly.

“Yep, Bendy tried his hardest not to go though.” She chuckled softly. “He wanted to make sure that you two came home safe.”

“I’ll check on them before heading to bed.” Henry said with a yawn.

“Mmm… Well now that you two are home, I am going to go to bed as well.” She said with a small smile. “Good night.”

“Night Susie.” Henry and Sammy replied in time.

“I’m going to head to bed too. See you in the morning.” Sammy stifled a yawn behind his hand.

“Alright, see you in the morning.” Henry waved the man off. He grabbed a quick glass of water before climbing up the staircase himself. He poked his head inside of Boris’s and Bendy’s shared room to find the two sound asleep. Henry started to softly shut the door.

“Henry?” Bendy quietly whispered, rubbing at his eye.

“Yes it’s just me. Just wanted to check on you.” Henry replied softly.

“Mmmm… Glad you’re home. G’night.” Came the toons muffled reply before he rolled back over.

“Good night.” Henry smiled softly before finally shutting the door. He checked on Alice as well, finding the Angel sleeping soundly. And went to bed himself. It had been quite the day. Henry smiled quietly to himself before turning out the light.


	9. Two for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So… it’s been a little while… (I had a bunch of ideas suddenly hit me at warp speed just as I was getting ready for bed and like I had to get at least a few out.)

Wally Franks was rather confused when he woke up on the floor near the front entrance of the studio. It was dusty, creaky, a major hole in the wall over to his left, and-

“Grant is that you?” He shook the man next to him, only receiving a grunt in reply. Wally shook him again.

“Knock it off, gimme five more minutes before I go back to figuring out the financial catastrophe that is Joey Drew…” Grant swatted at Wally’s arm.

“Grant you don’t need to do that remember? We’re back to normal. Look, no ink on us see?” Wally moved to poking Grant’s cheek instead, not deterred in getting the other man up.

“No we’re both stupid searchers remember? Or was that the last time through…” Grant swatted at Wally a bit harder, making contact with a satisfying slap to the janitor’s hand. He gave up on attempting to sleep again though, since it was apparent he was not going to get that with Wally around. Rubbing at his eye he quickly jerked his hand back and studied the now ink-free appendage. “Oh my…”

“Told ya. Now… I have no idea what we’re gonna do once we get out of here…” Wally paused.

“Go home obviously idiot.”

“It’s been 30 years, idiot.” Wally fired back. “Our homes probably are long gone…”

“…Oh… I hadn’t thought of that…” Grant frowned now realizing why Wally was unsure of where they were going to go.

“That’s why I’m the smart one.” Wally gave a wry grin causing Grant to cuff him behind the head.

“Didn’t Henry live near the studio?” Grant asked, smirking as he watch Wally rub at the back of his head.

“The animator or the accountant?”

“Animator. He left before this mess… I feel like I saw him here…”

“Oh right. And yeah… I think someone mentioned seeing him? I don’t really remember all the details from… Well, ya know…”

Grant decided that Wally looked off when he frowned, it didn’t suite the janitor to be the serious one. It was his job anyways.

“But didn’t he live nearby?” Grant changed the subject back to what it originally was. He didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts anyways.

“Yeah I think so. Pretty nice house in town. I think it was light blue with navy shutters?” Wally tried his best to recall Henry’s home. “Not super sure though…”

“4783 Corrin Lane.”

“…What?”

“I’m good with numbers.”

“Well… let’s see if Henry will take us in?” Wally stood up and put his hand out to Grant to help him up, which Grant took.

“Doubtful.” Grant frowned, causing Wally to frown in response. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try…”

* * *

“Alice would you be a dear and pass me the sugar and flour?” Susie asked the angel who was assisting her in the kitchen that morning.

“Here you go.” Alice passed the asked for ingredients to the woman.

“I see you two are busy.” Henry smiled at the pair as he came into the kitchen, ink smears on his hand giving away that he’d been working on something in his office.

“I figured a loaf of bread would be good for the next few days and maybe a pound cake for desert.” Susie smiled.

“I had no idea you were into baking Susie.” Henry chuckled.

“Well my mother taught me a few things, but then I decided I’d become an actress. Baking was always just a nice hobby, took my mind off any stress.” Susie explained as she worked, putting ingredients into the mixing bowl.

“Well everything you’ve made so far has been delicious.” Henry stated causing both Alice and Susie to giggle a bit. “Have you thought about working at a bakery?” At his question Susie gave him more focus, putting down what she had in her hands.

“I- I’m not that good Henry, it’s just a hobby.”

“But you enjoy it a lot right? I think you would do just fine!” Alice spoke up from where she stood nearby, brushing away the small smear of flour from her dress.

“I don’t know…” Susie seemed slightly troubled.

“Just think about it, I think the bakery in town is looking for an extra set of hands, but only if you want to.” Henry said.

“Alright. I will.” Susie gave a small smile towards Henry before returning to work.

“Oh, right, I meant to tell you all that in a few days I have to do a bit of traveling, I’ll be gone for three days at most. I have a few clients I need to meet with.” Henry rubbed at the back of his head.

“We can hold the fort just fine Henry.” Susie said pouring the mix into the pan.

“I know you can, doesn’t stop me from worrying though.”

“I think we’ll be alright Henry, we’re doing much better now. Though I don’t think Bendy will take you being gone well…” Alice sighed. “He’s going to have to learn though.”

“Mmmm…” Henry hummed in agreement. Sammy entered the kitchen followed by both Boris and Bendy.

“Sorry, starting to feel a bit peckish, and these two both had their stomaches agree loudly upstairs.” Sammy started to head towards the pantry.

“Not like we could help it.” Bendy shrugged.

“Sammy there’s sandwiches in the fridge.” Susie stopped the ex-band director from making something else. She placed the pans into the oven and set the small tomato shaped timer, placing it on the counter.

“You’re always one step ahead it seems.” Sammy turned towards the fridge instead, grabbing the platter of sandwiches sitting inside.

“It’s about lunch time anyways.” Henry said. “Boris mind grabbing plates?” The wolf nodded and went over to the cupboard grabbing the group a set of plates.

Just as everyone had washed up and settled down at the table there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it, feel free to start.” Henry sighed as he went to the door. He hoped it was Girl Scouts selling cookies. Though as he got closer, the voices on the other side arguing with each other threw that thought out the window.

“He’s probably not even home.”

“Quit being a sour puss.”

“Can I help you?” Henry asked upon opening the door, shocked to find Grant Cohen and Wally Franks standing on his porch.

“Yes we are looking for an associate, Henry-“

“Grant look who you’re talkin’ ta.” Wally elbowed Grant in the ribs causing the other man to shove him back. Grant looked over Henry.

“Yes Grant?” Henry smirked. He could see the gears cranking in Grants head before the lightbulb went off.

“Ah, Henry.”

“Again this is why I’m the smart one.” Wally gave Grant a grin causing the other man to roll his eyes.

“I take it you two came from the studio?” Henry guessed. “Why don’t you come in, we’re just sitting down for lunch.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose-“ Grant started.

“Thanks a bunch Henry, thought my stomach was gonna start eating itself soon.” Wally chuckled taking the invitation. Grant sighed at his antics.

“How did you know we came from the studio?” Grant asked following Wally in.

“Just a hunch.” Henry smirked leading the two newcomers into the kitchen.

“Franks? Grant?” Sammy looked up at the two in surprise.

“How come I’m ‘Franks’, I thought we were pals Sam?” Wally teased.

“I’m glad I made a few extra sandwiches then.” Susie spoke up before Sammy could argue with Wally.

“Ms. Campbell. I’m surprised to see you here.” Grant was a bit overwhelmed, seeing the human faces of his coworkers was hard enough on its own, but the three toons who were staring at him and Wally were causing his heart to beat faster.

“Well it’s definitely been a strange turn of events for us all.” Susie replied.

“…I’m going to need another table at this rate…” Henry spoke up. “Well we’ll deal with it later, you two can eat at the island, I think I have some stools out in the garage…” Henry left to see about finding seating for Grant and Wall.

“So… they are… “ Grant vaguely waved his hand towards the toons.

“Boris, Alice, and I’m Bendy.” The toon demon grinned at the laugh he got out of Wally.

“I meant-“

“I know what ya meant.” Bendy said. “We’re not like that. We’re putting all that in the past. Startin’ new.”

Grant’s heart slowed down finally, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous for this new situation. Suddenly he was clapped on the back by Wally.

“We’re outta there! Stop frownin’ and let’s eat somethin’ other than soup!” Wally smiled, but Grant could also see a ‘we’ll talk later’ look in Wally’s eyes. Henry returned from the garage carrying in the two stools.

“Glad I hadn’t gotten rid of these yet. Here you go.” Henry passed them over.  “Now let’s eat these sandwiches.” He chuckled, praying for no more interruptions.

Everyone dug in after that.

* * *

After lunch Henry had told them that unfortunately he didn’t have mattresses for them, but there was a couch which previously had been in Sammy’s room that had been moved to another room, and the couch in the living room. Henry promised he’d get them actual mattresses soon.

Grant had claimed the couch upstairs and Wally had said he was fine downstairs. The rest of the day passed quickly.

He’d just grabbed a spare blanket and was about to settle down for the evening when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“It’s Wally.” Wally came into the room, shutting the door behind him.  

“What do you want?” Grant huffed, annoyed he couldn’t just go to sleep like he wanted.

“So uh… what was that earlier.”

“What was what? You need to be specific Franks.”

“When ya saw the toons.” Wally sat down on the couch next to Grant. “I know I was a bit nervous when I first saw ‘em too, but they’re the real deal, the actual toons, not those, things.” Wally frowned.

“It wasn’t anything.”

“Liar. Come on Grant I’m not stupid.” Wally looked at the man, pushing back his wavy red hair from his face.

“I- I thought for a second it was a trick… that we hadn’t actually escaped… that it was all going to shatter and- and-“ Grant was breathing heavily now.

“Woah woah just take a breath Grant.” Grant didn’t respond. Squeezing his eyes shut and breathes coming out choppy. “Shit okay ummm…” Wally snatched up Grant’s hand, placing it on his chest. “Just breathe with me. Can you do that? In and out. In and out.” Grant shakily tried to match Wally. Eventually his breathing evened out.

“…S-sorry.” Grant croaked out.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about. I was more worried about you. You uh, feeling alright?” Wally asked.

“Not really? I’m okay for now.” Grant admitted.

“…I’m gonna sleep on the floor.” Wally stated. Grant’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Be back in a sec.” Wally got up and left the room. Grant wasn’t sure what was happening. Suddenly Wally came back with a pillow and two blankets. One much thicker than the other. Wally laid the thicker one down on the floor before laying himself down on top of it.

“Wally what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

“Knock it off, the couch downstairs is more comfortable than the floor here.”

“Nope. Not gonna get rid of me.”

“Wally-“

“Look, I can tell it’s still haunting ya… it’ll be easier on ya if you got me here than being on your own.” Wally got very serious. “So I’m going to stay here on the floor, until we have actual beds. Now shut up and go to bed.” Wally ended on a smirk.

“You- you don’t have to.”

“No I don’t, but I’m gonna, at least until ya can handle it on you’re own.”

Grant was quiet for a long moment, sitting on the couch, before he eventually went to the light switch and flicked it off, the nightlight that Henry has given him dutifully turning on in the corner. He laid down on the couch, settling on his side.

“Goodnight, idiot.” Wally yawned out.

“Goodnight, idiot.” Grant smiled softly in the dark.


	10. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...got my writing bug back finally it seems...

Grant woke with a start, hand swiping out in front of him to avoid anything that might be trying to take him back to the ink, only to hit air. Panic starting to build, causing his stomach to turn. He quickly hopped off the couch and left the room which was starting to feel too small for him, walls seeming to draw closer and closer every second he stayed. Quickly moving downstairs even the kitchen felt too small, the bright green of the oven’s clock beaming out five thirty in the morning not helping his queasy stomach. He leapt out onto the back porch, setting himself on one of the lawn chairs with his hands holding up his head, trying to calm his breathing.

“Nightmare?” Wally asked coming up from behind. Grant shook his head no. He didn’t really know what was happening to him. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll just sit over here.” Wally set himself down opposite of Grant.

It was silent between the two of them for a long time, the first rays of the sun starting to filter in over the horizon in the distance, Henry’s backyard had an almost unobstructed view of the mountains in the far distance, a stark purple against the soft pinks and vibrant oranges rising up to be replaced slowly by the brilliant blue, only a few trees from the backyards of other homes attempted to block parts of the view. Street lights from the city in the valley below them slowly winked out as the sun’s rays grew stronger.

“...I thought I was still there. I knew in the back of my mind I wasn’t but... I couldn’t stop myself... I- I needed air. To get out of the room. And even just being in the kitchen was too much... Sorry to have woken you...” Grant said softly, finally trusting himself to speak without having too much difficulty.

“It’s gonna take time Grant.”

“But I know I’m not there! I shouldn’t feel like I am!”

“We spent thirty years in that hellhole Grant. It doesn’t just go away in a day.”

“I know that we aren’t stuck in that vile, horrible ink anymore though!” Grant’s voice rose. “I know that I no longer have to spend every single day in that cursed place! I no longer forced to be a mindless monster! I- I- I-“ Grant’s voice broke as he choked back a sob, rubbing a hand against his eye he found it came back wet with a sheen of tears.

“Grant...” Wally was at a loss as to how to help the accountant.

“What are you two doing out here?” Sammy came up to the two.

“Talking.” Wally answered for them.

“About?” Sammy didn’t seem to give up, looking the two new men over. Wally and Grant shared a look between each other, a hesitant atmosphere filling the space. “Alright, talk later. Cup of coffee? Cup of coffee. Probably going to need to make a second pot...” Sammy said to no one in particular already making his way back into the house. Both Grant and Wally watched him curious as to what Sammy was doing.

“...Do you think-“ Grant started in a nearly whispered tone.

“He definitely knows, I wouldn’t doubt both him and Susie have experienced similar feelings and still have them from time to time.” Wally, keeping his voice low as well, guessed at where Grant’s line of thought was going. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some how the toons did too, seeing as the little demon never left Henry’s or Sammy’s side yesterday.”

“It didn’t?”

“He. He didn’t. He’s not- not that thing. Even if he previously was he’s not now.”

“...Sorry.” Grant looked down at his hands.

“Like I said. It’s going to take time.” Wally repeated. “But it doesn’t hurt to talk about it.” He placed a hand on Grant’s knee. “And I’m here for ya. I was the moral support before all that shit went down and now I’m the moral support after it.” Wally grinned, Grant gave a short chuckle at Wally’s antics, the janitor had always managed to cheer him up when he came by, especially when Joey had increased the amount of paper work on a particular day. Wally had even gotten him a silly old abacus for him when he had been forced to move his office so far down by Joey.

“Thank you. For everything you’ve done. I don’t know if I even properly thanked you for that stupid abacus...”

“Gosh that thing! I remember seeing that thing at a yard sale! I knew you needed something stupid to put in that office of yours. Same sale I found that hideous hat for Sammy!” Wally was clutching his sides trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably.

“That was you?! I thought it was the band playing a prank on me! I made them practice for two extra hours that day!” Sammy had come back out with a tray of coffee mugs, placing them on the little table amongst the chairs. “Norman kept telling me to let them have a break.” Sammy shook his head, sitting down in another chair.

“You didn’t! Gosh that sounds nearly as bad as when I convinced Shawn that he’d been using the Alice plushie arms on the Bendy dolls when he got in that zone and he had to stop the assembly line of them and check the last ten crates!” Wally cackled.

“I thought Drew was going to have his head for that one.” Grant chuckled. “If he hadn’t gotten them all packaged up again there woulda been hell in the finances for the next month.”

“You three are quite loud you know?” Henry stood in the doorway. “Thanks for making another pot.”

“Your welcome. Figured you’d be up soon.” Sammy shrugged.

“Yeah with all this noise.” Henry shook his head and chuckled as he walked over taking the last lawn chair near the table. “Lovely morning though...” Birds chirped from a tree nearby, calling to one another. A gentle breeze had started to pick up, slowly prodding the clouds across the sky.

“You missed the sunrise old man. Absolutely stunning it was.” Wally finally had sobered up, the occasional chuckle hitting him now and again.

“I’m not that old!” Henry whined. “Course compared to you lot I look like I’m the father of a family that never moved out!”

“Shoulda stuck around. Ink apparently does wonders for the skin.” Wally joked. Grant swallowed down the slight rise of panic that had flared up, he didn’t want a repeat, especially in such a calm moment. But Wally seemed to have caught it anyways. “Ah, sorry, still a sore subject...”

“Oh believe me, Bendy, Boris, and Alice couldn’t even talk to me about it for the first two days they were here.” Henry looked down at the cup of coffee in his hands. “They would jump any time I came around the corner too fast.” Wally shot Grant an ‘I-told-you-so’ look, only to receive an eye roll in return. “Everyone seems to be doing better now, but I know it’s still treacherous territory for all of you under my roof. Hell I still have nightmares. It’s been what, a month since it all?”

“It sure doesn’t seem it.” Sammy chimed in, finishing his coffee.

“It sure doesn’t...” Henry sighed. There’s a long pause between the co-workers, the men sipping at their coffee and listening to the peaceful morning.

“...I had a bit of a panic... It’s why we’re out here...” Grant admitted quietly.

“You don’t have to tell us the details yet, or ever.” Henry turned to Grant, face serious but soft. “You’re safe here, promise. It’s going to be a while for that to sink in all the way though, like learning something new, you gotta keep repeating it until your brain completely get it though.”

“Yeah… I’m starting to see that.” Grant admitted with a huff. “But, I’m not going to dwell on it for now… Just want to enjoy the rest of the morning really.”

“I think we can all agree on that one.” Wally smiled. Sammy and Henry made noises of agreement, and the group lapsed back into silence.

Grant allowed a small smile to cross his face as he stared out at the picturesque morning.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Wally stared up at the ceiling, idly scratching at his chest. The house was quiet besides the murmur of conversation between the toons and Susie downstairs. Henry had offered to take Grant and Wally shopping for a mattresses after their third day being at his house but Wally had declined on going out. Grant had shot him a questioning look but luckily hadn’t pressed him. Sammy had offered to join instead, stating he wanted to just hang out outside of the house before he had to head to work.

The fact Sammy had gotten himself a job after leaving the studio had surprised Wally, but it was only natural, they were with out a dollar to their name after all. And Henry had mentioned that he and Grant were welcome to join poker night with Norman next week. Turns out the Projectionist had left before anything could happen to him.

But it felt so weird.

He raised his hand up in front of his face and watched his human fingers wiggle.

It also felt weird.

Like it was somehow wrong.

Wally sighed before allowing his hand to flop back down onto his chest. He’d been many things over the years. A boris clone, an Edgar the spider clone which they called themselves Striker, he even had been one of the attempts at Bendy which lasted all of thirty seconds before his form had fallen apart.

He sat up, leaning his back against the wall. It wasn’t that he missed it. He had hated it in the studio, being forced to become something he wasn’t.

So why did it still feel like he wasn’t right?

He’d kept all of this to himself of course. No need to tell anyone else. He was the moral support. Being happy, making jokes, turning frowns upside down, that was his job. He hadn’t slept the first night, his brain constantly flitting through different ideas of danger lurking in the shadows, so it had been easy to wait a few minutes to try and help Grant. It was what he was here for right?

He checked in on everyone in the studio, sometimes doing things so people would be forced to talk to him later when he knew something was up. ‘Forgetting’ his keys was his most common tactic, always worked with Sammy at least. Thomas wouldn’t fall for it for a second though.

“Thomas...” Wally whispered. His voice sounding wrong to his own ears. Thomas while usually a grump was the person Wally worked with closest and enjoyed the company of most. Mostly because he could fake a lack of understanding on something and watch Thomas blow a fuse, but also because the older man usually helped him bounce ideas to bring up office moral.

“...Why did I get the get outta jail free card? Everyone else is still there...” He curled in on himself, resting his chin on his knees and shutting his eyes. “I don’t belong here...”

But he had to stay. Grant needed him. And Sammy and Susie and Henry and the toons and even Norman. They needed him to be the jokey guy he was. He needed to stop feeling like this.

But he felt all wrong. He wasn’t right. He didn’t belong.

Something wet fell on the back of his hand.

Wally gasped, covering his mouth so as not to scream or sob or vomit.

There was a splotch of black ink.

* * *

 

It was dark out. Grant had moved to the new mattress and Wally had taken over the couch, still trying to keep an eye out for Grant.

But he couldn’t stay here.

He carefully got up, having already gauged the home for creaky boards and squeaky hinges. Grant wasn’t the only one who was still defensive from the studio. Wally weaved his way downstairs, quietly stepping into the front room and gently picking up his shoes. Stepping out onto the front porch he used the key hidden inside of a decorative rabbit figure to lock the door behind him. He quickly slipped his shoes on and started down the street.

It was a long walk but his pace only quickened when he saw the hill the studio sat on top of.

“I’m not the one who should be out here...” He panted at the front door, leaning against the wood. “...let someone who deserves it take it. Just. Not me.”

He swung the door open. The inky black hallway inviting him into its embrace once again.

“...I’m home...”

The door swung shut sealing him in.

* * *

 

Grant woke up with a start. Another nightmare, his breathing heavy but he was still able to control it. The morning had already come so he didn’t feel as bad if he’d woken Wally. Both of them had become rather light sleepers so if one woke up the other was quick to wake up after.

“Sorry if I woke you up...” Grant apologized to his roommate, receiving no reply, which made Grant curious. That wasn’t like Wally.

“Wally?” Grant approached the couch gingerly. He didn’t know why he felt off, but something didn’t seem right.

“...Wally?” His hand pressed down on only blankets. His heart rate skyrocket.

“Stay calm, stay calm, just check downstairs. He probably got up or something.” Grant muttered to himself. He quickly headed to the kitchen to find it empty. A look out on the patio found it undisturbed as well.

“Wally? Wally this isn’t funny!” Grant’s heart rate was not slowing down.

“Grant what are you doing?” Sammy had come downstairs. “What’s going on?” 

“I can’t find Wally! He wasn’t in the room, and I came down to check, but he’s just gone!”

“Calm down. Maybe he just went on a walk or something? I’m sure he’s not gone far.”

“Right, right, he’s probably not gone far. But, but what if- no he wouldn’t have right? There’s just- too many factors and variables and-“ Sammy gently pushed Grant towards a chair.

“Stop. Breathe. It’s going to be fine. What was your thought?” Sammy asked. Henry and Susie had come down the stairs and were standing at the edge of the kitchen, the toons hanging back on the stairs watching with worry.

“What if- What if Wally went to the studio? He- he’s seemed a bit off- and I- I think something upset him yesterday. I didn’t pry cause I thought he’d tell me later or something...” Grant trailed off, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Well. We’ll wait a few hours, see if he comes back around. Then I’ll go up to the studio.” Henry stepped forward.

“Wally where did you go?” Grant muttered.


	12. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally buddy no don’t go in there... Too late. Let’s see what the others do about that

Wally had not returned.

It had been nearly two hours since Grant had woken up and discovered Wally was missing. One hour and forty five minutes longer than Grant had wanted to wait for Wally to return. Grant had gotten ready to leave immediately after Henry had said they would wait for his return, after the first fifteen minutes had passed he had grown more and more anxious to leave and return to the studio.

Not that he really wanted to go back to that dreadful place.

But he owed this to Wally. Not that he understood the other man’s reasoning for returning to the place that haunted their nightmares.

Grant paused. Wally hadn’t mentioned having any nightmares, had Wally even slept? Grant’s worry only grew with this new line of thought.

“Alright, Grant and I will be back with Wally as soon as we can.” Henry interrupted Grant’s thoughts as he addressed the room.

“Are you sure you want to go to that place?” Sammy was rubbing at his palm looking extremely nervous.

“There has to be somewhere else that he’d go.” Susie tried.

“I think Grant’s right... Wally likely returned to the studio, it’s the only other place he really knows. We really can’t wait any longer.” Henry sighed.

“Henry, don’t go...” Bendy sniffled. Boris and Alice on either side of him gently patting his back.

“You know I have to buddy.” Henry gave the toon a soft smile. “I’d do this for anyone here.” Henry patted the demon between the horns. Bendy jumped up and hugged Henry tightly.

“Then be safe okay? I don’t wanna lose you old man.” Bendy tried to joke.

“Hey I got outta there once with you three I can do it again.” Henry grinned. “You ready Grant?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Henry nodded, gently prying Bendy off of him and turning towards the door.

“Don’t worry gang, we’ll be back before you know it!” Henry waved to the group as he and Grant left. Once they were in the car and on the road heading back to the studio Henry let out a long sigh. “Honestly I’m not really ready to go back into the studio, didn’t think I’d have to.”

“I don’t really want to go back in there either... but Wally would do the same for us right?” Grant admitted running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Here’s hoping he’s not down too far in there...”

“Believe me I’m praying he’s on the first floor...”

* * *

 

Wally stared at the abacus in front of him as he idly clacked the beads back and forth. It was rather dull in the studio to his surprise. And suspiciously quiet excluding the ink and creaking boards.

“This sucks...” The wrong voice coming from him grated on his nerves. “Why haven’t you taken me back! Give someone else their freedom!” He shouted at the ceiling.

Silence.

“I hate this...” Wally sighed picking up the abacus and placing it into a box which he had nearby. He slowly stood up and lifted the box up, taking it with him to his next destination.

* * *

 

Henry and Grant stared at the front entrance of the studio. Both nervous to enter the premises again. Henry took the first step towards the door, which gently creaked open, causing both men to jump back.

“I don’t like this, I can’t, I can’t go back in no no no no no.” Grant started pacing before turning towards the car.

“Well I’m not going to leave Wally in there.” Henry stared at Grant’s back as the other man froze.

“...Sorry...” Grant turned around, staring at the ground.

“Let’s go get him. Together okay?” Henry offered a hand out to Grant, which he took.

“Together.” The two men entered the studio, door closing behind them on its own with a soft click.

* * *

 

Wally had found the old break room that he and Thomas had shared in between dealing with issues around the studio. Lying in the hammock he’d put up ages ago, he tapped his fingers against his chest. It was rather boring, since it seemed the ink wouldn’t take him back.

“So what was with that drip? I saw it on my hand...” He rubbed at his forehead, fingers coming back clean. “Come on...”

Suddenly he felt a odd numbness in his left foot. Quickly righting himself he found his foot was now coated in ink. But as soon as he blinked it was gone.

“...I don’t get this at all...” He frowned. Poking at his foot with a finger to test it. “Am I ink or not?”

There wasn’t a reply.

“What was I expecting... I’m just gonna nap... Seems to be the only thing to do around here...”

* * *

 

“Well we’ve looked all over the first floor here and no sign of him. Where do you think he went?” Henry looked to Grant as he settled himself down in the break room chair.

“Well thinking back to Wally’s usual habits, he tended to go around the studio to each department unless on call to fix something.” Grant took a seat nearby Henry. “After he’d gone around the studio he’d tend to pester Sammy or myself for a while...”

“I doubt he’d go all the way back down though right?” Henry asked.

“He would if there was something important... Though, didn’t maintenance have their own section of the studio?”

“Yeah I ran into it at one point, most of the doors were locked surprisingly.” Henry shrugged.

“I think he’s probably there. It’s the place he’d be the most comfortable with right?” Grant said.

“Alright, let’s go take a look, who knows maybe Wally found his keys?” Henry chuckled a bit.

“...Right...”

“Hey if you’re not ready to move yet we can wait a bit.” Henry looked over Grant, the man was a bit pale.

“We’ve got to find Wally.”

“Yeah but not at the expense of ourselves.” Henry put a hand on Grant’s shoulder. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Grant looked over Henry for a moment before quietly nodding, silently thanking the other man for his patience as he tried to calm his racing heart.

* * *

 

Sleep did not come quickly for Wally, though eventually his exhaustion consumed him. He hadn’t slept for more than a couple of hours while at Henry’s house. His fears of something getting him and desire to try and help Grant had hindered his ability to sleep.

A bit later Wally woke up, feeling as if something was off. He looked himself over, finding no change to his person.

“Why am I feeling like this?” He muttered to himself.

He shot upright as he placed where the feeling was coming from. There were footsteps coming towards the room, floor boards creaking getting louder the closer they came. Wally quickly and quietly got out of the hammock and hid himself behind the crates in the back of the room, trying to keep his breathing calm.

The footsteps stopped when they got to the door of the break room. Wally’s heart rate skyrocketed.

The door handle twisted. Wally’s breathing hitched.

The hinges groaned as the door was opened. The floor boards creaked as whatever was there stepped into the room. Wally held his breath.

“Hello?”


End file.
